Valentine's Day Surprise
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: To Mikayla Makoola, Valentine's Day is the worst day of the year. Can a certain someone change her mind?


**Hiya everyone! Here's a little one-shot I threw together for you guys! Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

Today is officially the worst day of the year: Valentine's Day. While it may be nice for some, you know, the ones who actually have a lover, it isn't for the rest of us lonely people. I used to love this holiday when I was little because I always thought it was romantic that people had a whole day they could spend with their loved one and do romantic things on, like walk on the beach together hand in hand, go out to a fancy dinner at a restaurant, or even just spending time together being happy.

Valentine's Day was also enjoyable for me when I was with Lucas, but even then, not by much. He was always gone on Valentine's Day so the only thing I received of his affection was a small present that was delivered to me. Of course I've always had the small gifts that my dad has given me over the years, like a box of chocolates or a heart shaped necklace.

Now though, the only Valentine's Day gift that could cheer me up would be the return of a certain someone, but that probably isn't going to happen. Why do I want someone to return? Well, let's just say I didn't realize how much I cared for a certain someone until after they left the island because of something I had supposedly said, and now I'm stuck here on the island, without him. His Valentine's Day gifts were the best. He would always give me a song, either by performing it for me or actually giving me the lyric sheet so I could read the lyrics whenever I wanted to, or even both, and that wasn't the only thing he did: He even got me blue lilies, my favorite flowers, and a dark chocolate heart, my favorite kind of candy.

Of course, now that he's gone, I can't expect any more gifts from him, or to be able to see his goofy smile every day, or even how cute he was when he was scared, which was a lot. Now I'm stuck here on Kinkow with his brothers, whom I believe are even dumber than he is. It's not that I don't like his brothers, they're like brothers to me, but every time I see the two of them together it reminds me of when he was still here on Kinkow.

So now I'm here on Valentine's Day, alone and miserable because I will never be able to tell the boy how I really feel about him, and I'm doomed to be forever alone for the rest of my life, thanks to my dad and my feelings for the boy. I mean, how could I even try to go with another boy, especially if I'm always longing for the raven-haired king? Oh well. At least when I grow old I can adopt several cats and become an old crazy cat lady; the one villagers will say went insane because she lost the love of her life. It's not too bad of a title, is it?

Who am I kidding? I'm probably going to wind up being like the crazy old lady who works here at the castle and is always cleaning after the kings, who will most likely still be causing trouble when they're older. I swear those two, or three if you count the runaway king, will never stop being so crazy. Not that I mind, sometimes it's actually rather funny what they do, that is, until you're the one cleaning up after them. I still love them though, especially the runaway king.

Back to the problem at hand though, I can actually say something that surprised me, something I never thought I would get to say, ever: the Kings have girlfriends, who actually like them for them, not for their money. Who are the two crazy girls? Rebecca Dawson and my best friend, Candace, the girlfriends of Boomer and Boz respectively are the two crazy girls. Well, maybe not too insane considering how I'm in love with the kings' brother, but still, slightly crazy. Don't ask how Boz and Candace got together, I honestly don't know. One day the two are arguing with each other, the next they're announcing that they are dating! And I thought this island couldn't get any crazier!

"Mikayla! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and come out of your room!" I growled in annoyance at the people screaming their heads off outside my door, interrupting my thoughts. "Go away!" I yelled in response. Seconds later the door to my room burst open and my two best friends, the girlfriends of the kings, rushed into my room.

"What do you want?" I groaned as I laid down on my bed, my friends sitting on either side of me. "Well, our boyfriends told us that they're hosting a Valentine's Day party, and you have to come!" Rebecca exclaimed. I glared at her. "So they want me to come to a party where everyone has a date except for me?" Rebecca nodded, my glare not affecting her in the least bit. "Come on, it will be fun!" Candace smiled, tearing my attention from Rebecca. "No it won't. Knowing your boyfriends they're going to find some way to either bring some dangerous creature to the dance or humiliate me in front of everyone."

Both girls shook their heads. "I promise it will be fine! We won't let them do either of those things as long as you come!" Rebecca pleaded. "Please!" Both of my friends exclaimed. I shifted my gaze back and forth between the two, trying hard to say no. Finally, I sighed. "Alright, I'll go." Both of my friends jumped up in excitement. "Yes!" They both exclaimed. "Wear a pretty dress!" They both yelled as they rushed out of my room, probably to go find their boyfriends and tell them the news. I shook my head in amusement before standing up and walking over to my closet to find something to wear.

**30 Minutes Later**

I had finally picked out an outfit and changed. I was wearing a knee-length red dress that had a white belt around the center of it and light pink sandals. My hair was flowing down my back in loose waves and I had a silver bracelet on each wrist to complete the look.

After checking over myself one last time I walked out of my room and down to the plaza, where I knew the party would be. The sooner I got there, the sooner I could leave. Of course it had already started, but I didn't mind. It would be easier for me to blend in to the crowd that way. However, with my kind of luck, I was noticed immediately by my friends. "Mikayla!" They both squealed as they rushed over to me before throwing their arms around me in a hug. "Hey guys." I greeted them as I slid out of their grip. "I came to the dance. Now can I leave?" Both girls stared at me in shock.

"No way! You have to stay for your surprise!" They exclaimed before looking at one another, excitement shining in their eyes. "Well, when is this surprise?" I questioned, wanting to leave all of the couples who were dancing to some slow song. Rebecca looked at the clock. "It's in about five minutes, ok? Just wait, I know you'll love it!" She smiled. I sighed. "Fine, I'll stay, but just for the surprise. Then I'm leaving, ok?" Rebecca and Candace shared another look. "I don't think you're going to want to leave after this surprise." Candace giggled before she and Rebecca hurried away so that I couldn't ask what they meant. I sighed before walking over to a wall and leaning against it, ready to wait for the next five minutes.

I spent the next few minutes watching all of the couples dance together, slight jealousy burning in me. At least they had a lover while I was stuck with hoping my love would return, which was still unknown. Finally, King Boomer and King Boz hopped up on stage to greet everyone who had come in late. "We would just like to thank you all for coming to our Valentine's Dance," I tuned the rest out, not really wanting to listen to their speech.

"What's a pretty lady such as yourself doing all by herself, at a Valentine's Dance of all places?" I turned to glare at the boy who was flirting with me before something clicked and I recognized the voice. "Brady!" I exclaimed before jumping into said boy's arms and hugging him as tight as I could, not wanting to let him go. "Hello Mikayla. Long time no see." He teased as I hugged him. "You're back." I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest, relishing the feeling of his arms around me and his scent.

"Yes, I'm back, and this time I'm going to stay here. That is, if you want me to." My head snapped up at this. "Of course I want you to! I never wanted you to leave in the first place!" Brady smiled at my outburst. "Alright then, I'll stay, if you give me one dance." I smiled at the boy. "I would love to, my king." Brady smiled even wider before he led me over to the dance floor as a slow song came on. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms found my waist, and we began swaying to the music together, neither one of us wanting to end this moment.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled as I leaned my head on his chest. "I missed you too Kayla, and I promise, I won't leave you again." I smiled as I looked up, my eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones. Brady smiled before he leaned down and I shut my eyes in anticipation. His lips met mine in a sweet kiss, something I was happy to return. We were still swaying to the music together, but now our lips were doing a dance of their own. It was a slow, sweet kiss, one filled with passion and love. As we pulled away because of lack of air, I couldn't help but giggle at Brady's goofy grin that spread across his face.

After the kiss, Brady and I stayed together for the whole dance, enjoying our time with one another. Of course he had asked me to be his girlfriend afterwards, as well as giving me a heart shaped locket with the picture of us taken at his prom inside. I had said yes to his asking out and had happily accepted the locket, promising myself I would never take it off. One thing is for sure though: I think Valentine's Day is the best day of the year.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
